


Aaron Davis Is The Prowler.

by Petsohp



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: and here's how he's born.





	Aaron Davis Is The Prowler.

Aaron knew he had made many mistakes in his life. He had made some pretty bad academic decisions. He had made some pretty bad financial decisions. He had made some pretty bad relationship based decisions.

He had made some pretty bad family related decisions.

Aaron was at the point that he realized that the person to take the first step to distance themselves from his family was himself. Granted- _god,_ didn’t his brother made it easy to do so. But he didn’t initiate the distance they had now, and it took Aaron a lot of time to realize that maybe, more than half the blame fell to him.

* * *

 A long time ago, Aaron came home, dragged himself to his crappy couch that thankfully had his emergency kit on it, and turned on his old Emerson box TV.

As he patched himself up, the news reporting the deaths of Vanessa and Richard Fisk flashed on his unpainted, old walls.

“Shit.”

Wilson Fisk had more than ten years in the business- and his image, always grand, always having the spotlight on him and never faltering under it was broken for the first time.

Aaron, and like many other average citizens, pitied the rich, powerful businessman for the first time in their lives.

* * *

 Aaron couldn’t exactly afford the money spend on a pretty nice artbook and color pencils set for Miles’s tenth birthday, but as mentioned, he had made some pretty bad financial decisions before, and purchasing the art tools was the least bad financial decision he had ever done.

“You indulge him too much.” Jefferson tsked when Aaron showed up to the Davis-Morales household with the art instruments.

“Thank you _so_ much Uncle Aaron!” Miles said as he hugged him.

See? Least bad financial decision he had ever done.

Aaron hugged him back. God, his nephew was such a good kid. He had a whole, _good_ life ahead of him.

* * *

 After winning another street fight because he was just that good, thank you, Aaron headed to his apartment as usual.

But he wasn’t alone in doing so.

“I know you’re following me,” He stated to the seemingly empty alley.  

Aaron was expecting a sole gang member or something among the like to have been following him home, but the distinct shadow of a big man stepping out with _boots_ for pete’s sake made him greatly reconsider his initial thoughts.

“I have a proposition for you,” The booming voice he had only heard in television until now said.  “I’ll admit my methods to have reached out to you might not be orthodox, but I know...better than anyone how important family is. Disappointing them is hard. Let’s help each other out. How much are you willing to do to have some piece of your family believe in you?”

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to connect the gaps.


End file.
